


hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: DickTim Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Donna Troy, M/M, Matchmaking, Omega Garth, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Wally West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick thinks Tim has the best ass, learns he caught feelings, and now the Titans have to try to get the two of them together.
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: DickTim Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572028
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Two of DickTim week, **Omegaverse**.
> 
> Title is from Foreigner's "Hot Blooded," and thanks to njw for making me think of it.

Dick is resting very comfortably on the couch, his head in Wally’s lap, the speedster playing with his hair. His feet are in Donna’s lap, and he’s laughing at a story that Roy’s telling about Lian’s latest antics. Garth is making sure that their cups aren’t empty with alcohol.

He hasn’t felt this good in years.

Roy finishes up his story, and the conversation moves into others. Jai and Irey’s antics. Other artists that Donna had to deal with. Atlantis in general. The latest Wayne kid road trip.

And the conversation dips into questions and embarrassing confessions, the alcohol loosening up their tongues and returning them to their teenage years. And then Dick isn’t sure how, but Donna eventually asks, while looking directly at him for some reason, “Who has the best ass in the superhero community?”

“Dick.”

“Dick.”

“Dick.”

“The dick.”

“Tim.”

Dick blinks. He’s sorry, but the idea that he has the best ass when Tim Drake exists is laughable.

“I’m sorry,” Donna says, her mouth stretching into a grin. “ _Tim_ has the best ass?”

Roy tilts his head, obviously thinking about it now. “Actually, it _is_ a really nice ass. . . .”

For some reason, Dick wants to punch him now. He chooses to ignore Roy, and inform Donna about how blind she’s been. “Of _course_ he does. And he has the prettiest eyes, like they’re so wide and blue. And he blushes really easily, and it’s super adorable. And his hair is nice and silky and you want to spend hours playing with it. And he’s warm and like . . . he fits _perfectly_ against your body, it’s incredible. Last weekend, I canceled a meeting with Roy because Tim accidentally fell asleep on me and I spent two hours playing with his hair while he used me as a pillow, it was the _best_.”

Roy’s face twists into an affronted look as Garth begins to cackle next to him. “You told me that something important came up!”

“Tim fell asleep on me! How is that not more important than anything you could tell me!?!”

Dick rolls his eyes. “But _loooook_. He smells like raspberries and cinnamon and snow and roses, and he likes to place his head on your heart so he can listen to your heartbeat. And he has the prettiest lips, like they’re so red and perfect and like, we’ve all imagined kissing him right? And we’ve had those dreams where you and him are married and he’s pregnant and glowing with your baby. Like . . . that’s just natural.”

For some reason, all his friends are laughing. Eventually, Wally gets out. “Fuck man, you’re in love with him and you don’t even _know_.”

Dick is not in love with Tim. This is just what everyone thinks about Tim, perfectly natural.

Except what if it _isn’t_? Dick looks up at Wally wide-eyed and hisses, “Wally, _Wally_. What if I’m in love with Tim?”

He can’t be in love with Tim! He mentored Tim. He _taught_ Tim.

(The images of Tim coming up to Dick with a wide eyes and pouting lips, asking if there’s _any_ way he could make up the assignment enter his mind and they refuse to leave.)

He grabs the omega’s shirt and pulls him down so Dick can look him in the eye. “Am I a terrible person?”

Wally nods solemnly. “Yes.” He grabs Dick’s wrist. “And I’m just as terrible. We gonna get you a Red Robin.”

Dick blinks up at Wally, and then smiles. He has the best friends. "Not like . . . not like it's going to be anything bad though, right? He's just . . . so pretty. Why did God make him that pretty?" He whispers. "I can't get through _one_ patrol without checking out that ass and wanting to bury my face in it. It would taste so good."

He hears a crash and wild laughter ripping out of Garth. "Bitch is _drunk_ ," he howls.

"Fuck you, you are too!"

Donna is collapsed over herself with laughter, and Wally looks like he can barely control himself right now. "Are you serious with this?" Roy asks. "Are we _really_ encouraging this? You know it's not going to turn out well at all."

Why does Roy always have to point out his flaws? Dick knows they exist, he doesn't need the constant reminder!

"Look," Donna says, still laughing, "it could turn out well! You know that Tim has a crush on Dick as well."

Dick blinks at that. "Wha?"

Wally joins in. "Fuck, man, you didn't know? That kid has been staring at you with starry eyes since the moment I met him." He smiles wistfully. "It's actually kind of sweet now that I think about it, you're probably going to make his day with this."

"His life," Donna adds.

"His _heat_ ," Garth slurs.

"You've had enough," Roy mutters, pulling the bottle away from Garth, who whines at the loss. "No more alcohol for you."

Dick thinks that Roy is being unnecessarily mean, but he moves on to focus on feeling Wally's hands in his hair as he thinks about Timothy Jackson Drake and his sweet, sweet ass. And his pretty face. And his incredibly brain.

"I think," Dick says, sitting up and startling Wally. "That I should confess my love to Tim now."

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Donna says. "Maybe serenade him?"

"Jesus Christ, you're mean," Roy says, pushing Dick back down. "Look, Grayson, be in love with Tim all you want, great, but _maybe_ what until tomorrow when you can say it without slurring and have a moment to think about it?"

He turns to Donna. "I hope you're happy, you turned me into the angel on the shoulder, do you know how wrong that feels?"

Donna shrugs. "I get bored."

Dick just focuses on Roy. "But I gotta tell him."

"No, you don't," Roy says, using the same voice that does with Lian and he really wants to scream, but he knows it's not appropriate or helpful. "Not right now. Think about Tim. He's probably never had anyone declare their love for him before, and you want it to be like this?"

Dick blinks up at Roy, and realizes that he's _right_. He grabs his face, and brings it close, smushes his cheeks and blinks. "You're a good friend," he slurs. "I want you to ordain our marriage."

Roy looks at him so strangely. "This is not as much fun as I remembered."

*

Dick wakes up on the living room floor to a head that's killing him and a mouth that tastes like death warmed over and he's struggling to remember what happened last night until he rolls over and sees the magazine with Tim's picture in it, and the little hearts that surround his ass.

Oh no.

Oh God, what did he do?

He rolls over, hoping against hope that maybe no one else remembered it, perhaps he's the only one cursed to remember, but there's no such luck when he sees Wally and Donna smirking down at him, smiling brightly. "Good morning," she singsongs. "Ready to do some seducing?"

Wally thrusts his hips and the two of them dissolve into hysterical laughter and Dick hates them _so_ much. Garth is sitting at the kitchen table behind them, head in his arms as he moans over and over again, obviously feeling a worse hangover than Dick because . . . well, because he drinks like a fish. Roy is staring at him disapprovingly.

"Are you going to let me live this down?" he moans, knowing that the answer is going to be no, but still wanting to try.

That just makes them laugh harder. "Did you let me live down Linda?" Wally forces out. "You _literally_ responded to me when I told you I was pregnant, 'Fuck, I lost the pool, you couldn't have waited ten days to let the condom break?'"

Dick hates that he has a valid point. "You know, whatever happened to forgive and forget?"

Wally shrugs. "I prefer do unto others what they have done unto you."

He lays down next to Dick, and thanks to have a decent bone _somewhere_ in his body, begins to rub his head to make sure the hangover goes away. "You know, for all that we made fun of you for this, if you want to tell Tim the truth about how you feel about him, we'll support you, okay? You're our friend and we really just want you to be happy."

Dick knows that. He knows all the fights and arguments they've gotten into over the years, the one thing he can always count on in life is that his friends, his _family,_ will have his back no matter what, even if that's confessing to his adoptive omega brother who is eight years younger than him and apparently has had a crush on him for years.

"Who else knows about the crush?" he asks, and call him pessimistic, but he doesn't think the sudden silence is a good thing.

"We . . . all did. Literally everyone in the community. It's so obvious," Roy finally gets out. "That's why I didn't let you and Thing's One, Two, and Three charged home to Gotham to confess your feelings. Tim doesn't deserve that. If he's going to hear the man he's in love with for years confess, it should be when the man in question is sober and not make him wonder if it's the truth or alcohol."

They all blink at the archer, who flushes. "Look, Tim's a nice kid. I hang out with him and Jason a lot. And Jason teases him about his crush all the time, so I'm not going to give my best friend more ammunition." Roy frowns. "Actually, depending on how badly it went, we might all have had our heads on the chopping block from an angry Jason because of how badly we upset Tim."

Dick can easily see that. And really it doesn't matter. "I'm not going to tell Tim anything. Roy, I'm going to be forever grateful to you for stopping me from telling Tim the truth, because I can't tell him shit." He shrugs. "I doubt I even like him like that. It's just lust." He ignores the way his mind flickers and tries to tell him he's wrong, because he can't be. He can't actually have a crush on Tim, and if he just focuses and puts his mind towards it, it'll disappear from his mind until the only thing he's left with is an embarrassing memory and ammunition for his friends.

His friends frown, but Dick shakes his head, ignoring how that upsets his hangover. "Look, just . . . don't make tease me about this in front of anyone else, okay?" He gets up. "I'm going to take a shower and try to turn back to a human," he mutters, getting out of the room before anyone has a chance to stop him.

*

Roy isn't sure about what happened. On the one hand, he's glad that Dick isn't going after Tim, because Tim doesn't deserve to be hurt by Dick and let everything fall down around him. But on the other hand . . . Dick and Tim could actually be good together. They fit in a weird way, and Roy knows that both of them like each other, so why shouldn't he encourage a relationship between the two of them? I mean, big age difference, but they're both legal adults now so is it really that bad?

Fuck, Roy doesn't know. Something strange settles in his gut when he thinks about Tim happy in Dick's arms. And it's clear that Wally and Donna don't know what to do about this whole mess either, because they're sending each other looks.

In the end, it's Garth that breaks the silence and lays down the thought that they're all thinking. "So we gonna get them together or not?"

Donna sighs. "Guess we should at least try. They both deserve to feel some form of happiness, you know?"

Wally nods, sitting down at the kitchen table. "They do." 

Donna sits down next to him. "Alright, West. As the happily married one of this bunch, how do you suggest we make this work?"

Wally blinks. " _Me_? You're depending on me to make this work?"

"Well, as sad as it is, you're the only one who's doing something right in the love department," Garth adds. "Roy's a dumpster fire, mine doesn't exist, Donna's an actual tragedy and not in a funny way, and Dick is the reason we're here. Help us, Flash, you're our only ho."

"Making you watch Star Wars was a mistake."

"Star Wars was fine! It was Carrie Fisher's twitter account that ruined him. You know, as I think about it, do we _really_ want to help Dick?"

Roy sighs. "Are we seriously doing this?" he asks. "Are we really thinking about getting Tim and Dick together, damn the consequences?"

"What consequences?" Garth asks back. "Two consenting adults getting together, who both find each other attractive? Is the world going to end?"

"This isn't Atlantis," Roy snaps. "Dick has been such a major part of Tim's life and Tim would do anything that Dick asked him to do. It's more than just they're both adults. There's actual shit to consider."

Garth frowns. "It doesn't make sense though."

Donna shrugs. "It does and it doesn't." She glances at Roy. "You think Dick has a point about staying away from Tim."

Roy knows that Dick has a very good point. "Tim's nineteen," he asks bluntly. "How long has Dick thought his ass has looked good? How long has Dick thought he's the prettiest omega and wanted him to carry his babies. Has it really been since he turned eighteen?"

Wally sighs. "Look, my opinion? This is Dick we're talking about. Dick, who would die rather than hurt a member of his family. Dick, who's so kind and loving that it's hard to believe he's real at times. Dick, who has helped us at the lowest points of our lives. Fuck, he's the godfather to my kids. So look, we know that how a relationship _like_ Dick and Tim's can see when we lay out the bare facts, but the truth is, we need to start thinking about it _with_ Dick and Tim! And the thing is, we both know they like each other and I honestly think we should at least get them to a point where they can talk about it."

"And Tim doesn't feel like he can say no?" Roy cuts in.

Wally turns a harsh glare on him. "Then we'll do what we'd with anyone who gets involved in a relationship that we're a little unsure about, we'll make sure that they have a place to go to." He takes a deep breath and deflates. "Come on, Roy. You gotta admit that Dick wouldn't purposefully hurt Tim. Just like Tim wouldn't hurt him."

"Simple solution," Garth says. "Two of us work on getting Dick to at least admit that he has feelings for Tim and we figure out the depths of them, and two of us work on Tim and make sure that his feelings for Dick are more than just hero-worship."

"While at the same time making sure that we aren't pressuring him to feel like he has to be with Dick because it would make us happy," Roy adds in. "We all know Tim has some self-esteem issues. If he wouldn't feel pressured because of Dick, he's certainly going to feel like he needs to be in love with Dick to make us happy."

Garth points towards Roy. "And build up his self-esteem. We need to do that as well."

"So who gets Dick and who gets Tim?" Donna asks.

"You and Roy should take Dick, you won't let him deny his feelings and you'll call him out if he _does_ get unexpectedly creepy," Wally states. "And me and Garth will take Tim. Say it's omega bonding time. That sounds good."

Roy doesn't know. He really, really doesn't know. He thinks about Tim and his wide smile and his bright blue eyes and how much Dick could hurt him. He really doesn't want that to happen to someone as kind as Tim, but he swallows down his doubt, takes a deep breath, and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had no beta, so please inform me of any typos!!
> 
> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
